


He Is My Photo Negative - Part Two

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), hiddlestoners
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Lies, M/M, Regret, Sad Ending, Shakespeare Quotations, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the surprising return of Loki, Tom and the Asgardian god have settled into a committed relationship. Relishing in their new found love, things can not get any greater. However, happy endings are not what belong to Loki, and soon, things turn for the worst, leaving Tom to crumble once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is My Photo Negative - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is going to be pretty heart breaking. Apologies if your heart gets ripped out and torn. There’s also a few pieces in here from a William Shakespeare play, all content is owned by him obviously, such a fine writer he was. Also Tom has a bit of a Loki moment from the first Thor movie.

Love; is only a feeling, which can bring together a pair, or tear them apart. 

It had taken them a few months to come to terms with their relationship. But Tom and Loki had now been settled into a steady relationship for over five months. It was the 14th of February, Valentine’s Day of course, and the couple had decided a day in sounded perfect. Tom was never open about Loki, he didn’t want it to cause confusion in the public, Loki did not seemed phased.

Loki lay on the couch in Tom’s apartment, his legs hidden under the soft fleece blanket as he flicked through channels on the telly. Tom had grown accustomed to Loki’s lack of knowledge on the ‘Midgard’ world, but he was always willing to help him, that is what the Asgardian loved about his new found love. The god smiled to himself his bare chest rising and falling as he looked at the window briefly, watching the snow fall.

“Thomas,” he soothed, a smile growing on his face.

“How did you-” Tom paused.

“Darling, I have ears like a dog, I can hear more sounds than you can,” Loki chuckled.

Loki huffed as he walked around to the front of the couch, pulling the blanket up before laying down on top of Loki, putting the blanket back over them. 

“That’s not in the slightest bit fair,” Tom grumbled, resting his hands on Loki’s chest. 

“Do not falter dear Thomas, you have many qualities,” he whispered, running his hand down Tom’s face as he rested it on his jaw. 

“I wish you would stop calling me Thomas, it bothers me sometimes,” Tom chuckled.

“Tom sounds so drab for me,” Loki huffed, moving his hand to rest on his lover’s.

Tom rolled his eyes as he stared longingly into the emerald green orbs that he so dearly loved. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he chimed, leaning to the side a little as he moved back up, holding a small rose in his hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he added, smiling softly.

“Thomas...” Loki whispered, taking the rose delicately in his hand. 

“I went out while you slept, I shouldn’t have but I couldn’t resist the urge,” Tom chuckled.

“I love it,” Loki purred. “Of course not as much as you, however I still love it,” he chuckled softly.

Tom smiled, resting his hands on Loki’s chest again and his chin on his hands. Loki placed the rose on the coffee table before motioning Tom a little closer.

“Seeing as I have nothing for you my dear, I can repay you with a kiss, if you’d like,” Loki whispered with a small grin.

“You know I cannot deny such a gesture,” Tom replied, his lips barely brushing Loki’s.

The Asgardian smiled widely as he rested his hand at the nape of Tom’s neck, pulling him forward as their lips locked in a sweet and gentle kiss. Tom hummed slightly as they lay like that for a while before pulling away for air, Loki placing a quick chaste kiss on the mortal’s lips before smiling. 

“Lovely and sweet as always,” Tom mused with a grin. 

Loki chuckled as he wrapped his free arm around Tom, the warmth rushing through him as he sighed. 

“Hmm, Thomas darling,” he hummed.

“Yes Loki?” Tom asked.

“Would you...uh,” Loki faltered, looking away briefly.

Tom chuckled as he turned Loki back to face him. 

“What is it love?” he questioned.

“Would you read some Shakespeare to me. I see how your eyes light up whenever someone mentions it, or whenever you read some of his works before you rest. And when I rest, I hear your soft voice reciting some of the quotations, it relaxes me,” Loki replied.

Tom flushed a deep shade of red as he climbed off Loki and went into his study to search for a Shakespeare book. Loki sat up, turning around as he placed his feet on the floor, leaning back on the couch as he saw Tom reappear. He flashed a smile at Loki as he placed himself beside the god.

“I found one specifically for this day, does Romeo and Juliet sound alright?” Tom questioned.

“Such a romantic,” Loki chuckled as he pulled Tom onto his lap.

His arms were wrapped protectively around his lover as he rested his chin on Tom’s shoulder. Tom carefully opened the book, flicking through a few scenes of the play as he came to a part where Romeo and Juliet were together. Just as Tom was about to speak, Loki decided to interject, trying his best to get into a bit of character, as Romeo.

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,” he whispered softly.

Tom stared at Loki as he smiled, turning back to the book as he read on. 

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss,” Tom spoke.

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” Loki replied, his hands gently rested on Tom’s hips.

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,” Tom whispered.

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,” Loki purred into Tom’s ear.

Tom blushed slightly, his eyes still fixated on the book in front of him.

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake,” he murmured, facing Loki.

“Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged,” the Asgardian continued.

“Then have my lips the sin that they have took,” Tom replied, leaning closer to the god.

Loki’s arms tightened around Tom as the mortal’s cool breath lingered on his lips. 

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again,” he soothed.

Tom smiled softly, pressing his lips to Loki’s in a short yet passionate kiss, pulling away as he rested his forehead against Loki’s.

“You kiss by the book,” he hummed, closing the book slowly.

“Wonderful,” Loki whispered, holding his lover close as he placed gentle kisses on his jaw. 

“That was so much better with someone else to say the lines,” Tom chuckled, as he stood up.

Loki groaned at the absence of Tom’s presence as he looked at the mortal who was merely wrapped up in an oversized button up shirt. 

“Thomas dear,” Loki mumbled.

“Hmm?” Tom responded, standing by the study door. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Loki chuckled, turning back to the telly which was still on.

Tom smirked before putting the book away, appearing back in the lounge room.

“Darling,” he whispered.

“Yes?” Loki replied, looking over at him.

“Fancy a bath? Bubbles included,” he taunted with a chuckle.

Loki let out a laugh as he stood and walked over to Tom, capturing him in another kiss, his hands cupping Tom’s face as he pinned him against the wall.

“I would enjoy that, my pet,” he purred into the kiss.

Tom blushed as he pulled away, taking Loki’s hand in his as he pulled him into the bathroom, a chuckle leaving his lips.

~~~*~~~

“Thomas, you left the water in the bath again,” Loki mumbled, walking into the lounge room.

Tom looked over at Loki before rolling his eyes as he went back to cleaning the dishes up from the dinner that had moments ago. 

“Sorry, always so forgetful, I’m glad you’re here to remind me,” he chuckled.

“Yes,” Loki replied quietly, looking out of the window.

Something was bothering him, yet he couldn’t find it in him to speak to Tom about it. He didn’t want to ruin Valentine’s Day, so he decided to stay quiet. 

“Something wrong love?” Tom questioned, drying his hands on a dish towel.

“Not at all my dear Thomas,” Loki soothed, walking over to him as he wrapped his arms around Tom, pulling him closer. “I’m a tad bored, shall we dance?” he chuckled.

“You can dance?” Tom laughed, putting the dish towel to the side.

“I am a god, Thomas, I can learn what I like very quickly, do not mock me darling,” he scoffed.

Tom smirked as he took Loki’s hand and they stood in the space between the kitchen and the lounge room, Tom putting music on along the way. It was soft classical music, just to Tom’s liking when it came to a slow dance. Loki wrapped his arm around Tom, resting his hand in Tom’s hand before he placed his other hand on Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki started to move, Tom following his movements as they danced around the room, eyes locked, their mouths twitching at the corners into smiles. Tom let out a loud laugh as Loki pulled a face at him. Loki chuckled as he spun Tom outward, bringing him back into his arms as he held him closer. They swayed for a moment, enjoying each other’s embrace before circling around the room again, feet move in time with each other, their bodies in perfect proportion. 

“I love you Loki,” Tom whispered.

Loki smirked widely.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that my dear,” he chuckled.

“I said I love you,” Tom replied with a grin.

“Still can’t hear you,” Loki teased.

“I love you,” Tom answered a little louder. 

“Honestly Thomas I really can’t hear you,” Loki muttered.

“I love you Loki!” Tom yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Loki laughed hysterically as he looked at Tom, kissing him gently before pulling away.

“I love you too Thomas!” he roared.

The couple broke into fits of laughter, getting distracted from their dancing. Loki’s waist hit the back of the couch as he fell over it, dragging Tom with him. They landed in a heap, Tom’s laughter growing louder as he held onto Loki, his sides beginning to hurt. He pulled away as he looked at Loki who was also laughing, his eyes glistening slightly. The laughter died down as they stared at each other, momentarily before sharing another passionate kiss, pulling away for air. 

“Thomas,” Loki whispered.

“Yes Loki?” Tom replied, resting his hands on Loki’s chest for the third time today.

“I, don’t want to dampen the mood...but I have to go back to Asgard tomorrow,” he answered.

“What? Why!” Tom exclaimed.

“A war has started and I must go there to help my brother,” the Asgardian explained.

“But...for how long?” Tom asked, a few tears brimming in his eyes.

“I do not know, darling,” Loki whispered.

“I don’t want you to go,” he sighed, a tear falling down his face.

“Thomas, please,” Loki mumbled, wiping the tears away from Tom’s face.

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” Tom replied.

Loki was silent for a moment, looking into his lover’s eyes, seeing the hurt in his eyes. The god had never felt so guilty in his life. He loved Tom, but he had to protect his brother, he was family. 

“Promise,” Loki whispered softly, kissing Tom’s forehead.

Tom wrapped his arms around Loki as he nestled into his embrace, the tears starting up again as he closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep. 

~~~*~~~

*Thud*

Tom sat bolt upright in his bed upon hearing a loud thud on his roof. He looked over at the empty bed space. It had been two weeks since Loki had left to go home to Asgard, Tom could only hope it was him. Yet his gut was telling him otherwise. Tom slipped out of bed, wrapping his rope around himself as he walked out of his room slowly.

“Who’s there?” he asked quietly, appearing in the hallway.

He heard heavy footsteps in the lounge room as he cautiously walked around the corner, his eyes widening slightly. Before him stood a man, tall with long blonde hair, some heavy stubble, sporting armour and a red cape.

“Thor?” Tom questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

Thor suddenly turned around, his eyes locking with Tom’s.

“Are you the Thomas my brother spoke of?” he asked suddenly in a loud voice.

“Yes, I am,” Tom replied.

Thor nodded his head, a lost look in his eye caught Tom’s attention.

“Why are you here? Where is Loki, has something happened?” he questioned.

The god looked back at Tom as he walked forward a little.

“I am afraid, I bring you a burden of terrible news Thomas,” Thor answered.

Tom looked at him, his eyes glazed over with tears from the nights he spent sobbing himself to sleep when he thought of Loki.

“W-what?” he stammered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Thor was silent for a moment, before turning slightly, a sigh leaving his mouth.

“My brother, he...he was protecting me from an oncoming enemy and-” Thor paused.

Tom felt his heart pounding in his chest, tears brimming up in his eyes again.

“TELL ME!” he screamed as his voice echoed throughout the room.

“Loki is dead,” Thor whispered, looking back at Tom. 

Tom gasped, his hand clasping over his mouth as he shook his head. 

“No,” he whispered. “No, no, no,” he sobbed, the tears falling heavily down his cheeks.

“I am sorry, Thomas, he tried to be as careful as ever, he would not lie. He, loved you very much...I am sure he will forever be in your heart,” Thor spoke.

Tom let out a shuddered gasp as he fell against the wall, sliding down it as he rested his forehead against his hand.

“P-please...can you leave,” he pleaded, choking back sobs.

Without another word, Thor simply turned as he left out the window he had managed to climb into. 

“Oh god,” Tom gasped with a choked sob, tears now streaming down his face. 

He got to his feet as he hurried into his bedroom, trying to stop the tears as they blinded him slightly. 

“You promised Loki,” he sobbed. 

Anger boiled inside him as he picked up a vase that had a rose in it that Loki had gotten for Tom before he left.

“You promised!” he roared, throwing the vase at the opposite wall as he dropped to his knees. 

Tom lay on the floor, quietly sobbing over the loss of the man he felt who knew him the best. The first time, Loki had come back. Now, Tom was alone, every wall crumbling around in his mind again. Broken and empty...

~~~*~~~

-A year later-

Loki walked along the Bifrost, his brother Thor by his side as they entered the room where Heimdall stood. 

“What brings you here?” he questioned, looking at Loki, then to Thor.

“How is Thomas?” Loki questioned.

“Hmm,” Heimdall hummed, turning his back to the brothers.

Loki stepped forward, standing beside Heimdall as he watched him, the wind catching in his hair.

“Thomas is well,” Heimdall spoke. “He mourns for you, every thing he sees or touches reminds him of you, Loki. Yet he has support, I believe he will be fine, one day he will move on,” he continued.

Loki nodded slightly, a small tear sliding down his left cheek.

“Brother,” Thor spoke.

Loki turned as he faced his brother, the tears more prominent now. Thor gave his brother a sympathetic look, before motioning him over. The Asgardian ran to his brother’s arms, feeling Thor’s arms wrap tightly around him in a brotherly embrace. 

“I miss him Thor,” Loki whispered.

“I know Loki, but good things always have an end. If it were possible, I would see that you were able to be with Thomas. But I cannot. I am sorry, brother,” Thor soothed.

“Why did he have to be lied to? Why could I not have just told him the truth?” Loki asked.  
Thor was silent before pulling his brother out of his embrace and looking at him.

“It was much easier this way Loki, it would have been better than you leaving Thomas with more of a broken heart than now,” he answered.

“He seems broken either way,” Loki mumbled, another tear falling. 

Thor put his arm around his brother’s shoulder as they turned away from Heimdall, walking back along the Bifrost again. 

“All things must come to an end brother, you will move on, but Thomas will always be in your heart,” Thor issued.

“I can only hope,” Loki replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Thor had comforted his brother for months, being there for him whenever he had nightmares of Tom. Loki wanted to go back and see Tom, but he knew he could not do so. It was a hard few months but a year after Loki’s apparent death, he had moved on and was living his normal life back in Asgard. Yet he will never forget the last little phrase Tom, the man he loved so dearly had said before he left, one of his favourite Shakespeare quotes, about love.

“The course of true love, never did run smooth...” 

**Author's Note:**

> The tragic ending between the pair :( It was hard writing the end D: I'm not fair to Loki or Tom. Smite me if you must :( xD. Enjoy.


End file.
